Vignettes autour du monde
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: Une collection de drabbles de cent mots. N'hésites pas à proposer des prompts en reviews :3 Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER : Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec. _

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

**Conseil.**

« Mais si, essaie je te dis ! Genre c'est hyper tendance ! »

L'italien regardait le polonais d'un air que l'on pouvait qualifier de perplexe. Et puis il sourit, tout content.

« Ve~ Tu penses que Ludwig aimera~ ? »

Feliks haussa un sourcil, avant de se mettre à sourire, fier de lui.

« S'il n'aime pas, c'est qu'il n'a aucun goût. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas de lui ! Genre, qu'est-ce qu'il peut connaître à la mode ? »

Avant que le petit italien ne puisse dire "pasta", il était déjà vêtu d'une magnifique jupe rose à volants.

* * *

**Courtoisie.**

« Alfred, tiens-toi droit ! »

Ce denier offrit un regard blasé à son ainé alors qu'il mâchonnait son hamburger sans grande conviction.

« On fait ça depuis des heures, j'en ai marre. »

Arthur soupira, à la façon d'un gentleman, évidemment. Inutile de préciser que ses oreilles étaient meurtries par les bruits de mastication.

« Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu ne te seras pas amélioré ! Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses honte. »

Oui, vraiment, l'anglais se demandait où est-ce qu'il avait raté l'éducation de celui qui était aujourd'hui une grande puissance.

* * *

**Déni.**

« Keep your hands for yourself, froggy! »

Le français admirait avec délice son anglais favoris qui était de toute évidence très contrarié.

« Mais enfin mon Thutur, je voulais juste un câlin… Moi qui pensais que tu les adorais autant que mes pâtisseries~ »

« C'est faux ! Et ne m'appelles pas ton Thutur, Stupid French ! »

Le rouge qui montait petit à petit aux jours d'Arthur montrait à quel point celui-ci était dans le déni, ce qui ne faisait qu'encourager Francis à l'enlacer pour lui dévorer le cou de baisers.

Après tout, lui aussi adorait vraiment ça.

* * *

**Jalousie.**

Gilbert observait la scène avec un profond ennui. Un ennui teinté d'amertume et d'agacement. Ils étaient encore fourrés tous les deux.

Le prussien ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'Elizaveta pouvait trouver à ce stupide autrichien sans intérêt.

Il ignorait également pourquoi ça l'énervait autant de les voir ensemble. Après tout, il se moquait bien des gens avec qui la hongroise pouvait trainer, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce soit Roderich ou un autre ne changeait rien.

Même si naturellement, il aurait été plus normal que ce soit avec lui qu'elle traine. Il était tellement génial !

Même tout seul, il l'était…

* * *

**Tomate.**

« Dites, je crois qu'on a un problème… »

Le prussien leva un sourcil devant l'inquiétude de son ami espagnol. »

« J'ai perdu une tomate. »

Francis et Gilbert ne purent réprimer un soupir consterné.

« Sérieusement, quel besoin avais-tu d'apporter tes tomates pour notre plan ? »

Si le français était resté calme, Gilbert affiché à présent une mine terrorisée.

« Mein Gott. Elle va nous tuer. »

Voler les sous-vêtements de la hongroise leur avait semblé être une bonne idée. Mais à présent, avec la signature de leur délit, ils pouvaient tout simplement se considérer comme morts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci pour les reviews ! ^w^ Arthur est en déni, oui uwu Et il ne faut pas avoir honte de Franfran, voyons... *sort* Autrement, cette fois... Non, je dis rien :')**_

_**Comme d'habitude, pas à moi, blablabla !**_

_**Bonne lecture~!**_

* * *

**Identité.**

La jeune femme se tenait droite comme un i, plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et les joues rouges de colère alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Oui, Francis commençait à regretter amèrement la petite remarque innocente qu'il s'était permis de faire à Mei.

« Mais une jolie poupée de Chine telle que toi doit attirer beaucoup d'hommes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bon d'accord, cette tentative de drague – appelons un chat un chat – n'était pas totalement innocente. Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

« Je ne suis pas chinoise, je suis _taiwanaise_ ! »

* * *

**Insouciance.**

Ludwig était connu dans le monde entier pour être extrêmement autoritaire et rigide : il ne supportait pas la moindre digression dans les réunions et honnêtement, qui pouvaient l'en blâmer ? C'était après tout lui qui devait faire la police à chaque fois, étant probablement le seul à montrer un minimum de maturité.

Néanmoins, il y avait quelques moments où il pouvait relâcher la pression. Ce n'était pas toujours très agréable de représenter l'ordre au sein d'un groupe pire que chaotique.

Mais le week-end, lorsqu'il pouvait promener tranquillement ses chiens, l'allemand retrouvait l'insouciance qui lui manquait tellement durant la semaine.

* * *

**Graal.**

Cela faisait bien longtemps que les relations entre Yao et Kiku étaient tendues.

Néanmoins, pour la journée, ils avaient décidé de mettre de côté leurs différends pour une réunion diplomatique importante entre leurs dirigeants.

Yao avait décidé de se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant qu'ils ne commencent, s'étant naturellement aventuré dans une rue commerçante sans prendre gare. Sans qu'il ne l'avoue, il aimait beaucoup celui qu'il considérait encore comme un petit frère.

Mais en ce jour, Yao découvrit quelque chose qu'il chérissait encore plus chez Kiku. Elle était là, dans cette vitrine. Mignonne, blanche, duveteuse.

La peluche Hello Kitty.

* * *

**Larmes.**

Francis Bonnefoy avait toujours été connu pour son côté drama queen. Il adorait se faire remarquer, faire des caprices, faire semblant de pleurer pour des choses totalement futiles et dénuées d'intérêt aux yeux de l'anglais.

Pourtant, Arthur savait que cette fois-ci, ces larmes n'étaient pas feintes. Et il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il venait de remporter une bataille, mais il se sentait mal pour le vaincu.

L'anglais savait qu'il ne pleurait pas sa défaite.

Il pleurait parce que Jeanne était morte sous ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse la sauver.

La victoire ne lui serait jamais autant amère qu'en ce jour.

* * *

**Spéciale.**

En ce beau jour de printemps tous étaient occupés : Gilbert avait réussi à convaincre Elizaveta de sortir avec lui et Antonio s'était invité chez Romano.

« Hey amigo, des projets avec ton anglais ? »

Un demi-sourire apparut sur le visage du français.

« J'ai prévu de voir une personne spéciale, aujourd'hui. »

Francis lui avait amené des lys blancs.

« Bonjour, mon amour. »

Son murmure s'était perdu, alors qu'il effleurait l'inscription sur la pierre dure et froide.

"_Jeanne d'Arc, 30 Mai 1431."_

Cela faisait des siècles qu'on la lui avait arrachée, mais il ne l'avait jamais oubliée.

* * *

_**Autrement, même s'il ne verra jamais ça, spécial thanks au taiwanais de ma résidence pour m'avoir inspiré le premier drabble. x) **_

_**Et... j'avais déjà le bad mais écrire sur Jeanne n'a pas amélioré mon état. :')**_

_**Des poutoux à la Franfran !**_


End file.
